


Body Counts

by AsgardianTeaCup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: LeviCas/DemonDean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianTeaCup/pseuds/AsgardianTeaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of one shots following this crazy ship that entered my brain. There's really no order that these little one shots will go in and are bound to hop around in the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Your Bluff

Blood, sex, and rock and roll. It seemed this was all the pair knew now a days. And that seemed to be okay for them. Dean had come to terms that he would never know his friend Castiel the same way ever again. He was at peace with his fate of forever hunting him. He was his responsibility. As long as those Leviathan had their teeth in him, he would continue to hunt him down, and Cas, well he would continue to stay just one step ahead of his dear friend. That was all before Dean died.

It was perfect really. Almost poetic. Both becoming monsters, the only thing left to do was be together. Now if only that didn't mean leaving a trail of dingy motel rooms covered in blood of several people. Both of them included. It seemed to have become a ritual. A battle of dominance over one another ending in blood and bruises littering their bodies. It started as pure fun. A game of who got control that night. But all that would soon begin to change.

"Come on baby...I know you got more than one go in you."

Dean sat up from the bed, pulling the covers away and shook his head. This was a bad idea from the start. He knew how this would end, and he had wasted too much time. This guy, he needed to leave, before he came back. The hunter rose from the bed with ease, not even seeming tired all things considered. He took a moment to glance back to the man currently seeming all too comfortable in the bed. "Oh I got a lot more than one go in me. But you need to leave."

Quickly and with no hestitation the tall, tan hunter pulled his boxers on, about ready to drag this guy out of his bed and out the door. "Seriously man I don't got time for this and frankly this'll be the smartest thing you do all day." His hand gestured to the door while his foot shook impatiently. The young blonde shot a grin, causing Dean to roll his eyes. "Oh I wouldn't say so...I think I've got plenty of good ideas left in me today babe."

"And that sure isn't one."

Dean's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. How could he forget it? He'd lost count of how many times he'd heard that voice in his ear. Whispering orders with a hot and heavy breath. He turned to see the ever familiar angel in a trench coat. Though he was hardly what one would consider an angel anymore. Ever since those monsters sunk their teeth into him he was a completely different animal. He wasn't Cas, but Dean couldn't bring himself to let go. Becoming a demon, well that was about the best thing that could have happened to him. He cared a lot less whenever he watched Castiel go on his antics. Hell he even found himself diving into the fun once in a while.

"Cas this isn't what it looks like." Dean stepped toward his lover who quickly took his gaze from the man currently laying comfortably in the bed to Dean. He smiled at the cautious, worried look the hunter, no, demon currently wore. "How many times do I have to remind you Dean? Lying is pointless." Dean stopped dead in his tracks and looked down. Castiel slowly turned his gaze back to the young man in his bed. Blood boiled and he seethed as he glared back at him.

Dean quickly looked up and crossed back to the man currently laying naked in their bed. "It's okay Cas. Look, he's leaving." He tugged on the man's arm, probably using a little more force than was needed. "Isn't that right um..." He paused for a moment, racking his brain for the name he was sure he must have heard at least once while at the bar last night. "Lawrence?" His voice was questioning. The blonde looked at him with a shocked, hurt look. "Charles." Once again the look on his face showed he was once again wrong. "I know...Steve."

"Dave!"

The other man was furious with Dean. He looked like someone who just watched their puppy get kicked. And then run over. "My name is Dave!" Dean nodded and looked back at Cas. Castiel was less than amused. With his dagger like eyes staring at Dean he lifted his hand, only to motion his fingers to the wall. The young blonde flew across the room, hitting the wall and being held over the ground by some invisible force. The angel looked at Dave and tilted his head, as if slightly confused.

"You made the wrong choice coming here." His gaze moved, now landing on the hunter standing between them. Dave struggled against the invisible force holing him there. Begging to be let go. Promising that he would leave and never come back. Dean looked at him as if begging. Why was he begging for him to spare this guy? He meant nothing to him. Perhaps it was the hoping, praying that there still might be that one small piece of compassion left in the angel he had come to love. Perhaps it was the fact that he at least owed him that. After the countless times Cas had faith in him. He felt he needed to still hold on to whatever good was still left in him.

Castiel grinned. A gruff chuckle escaped his lips and his fingers flew forward. The sound of a neck snapping was next, followed by a limp body dropping to the floor. Dean didn't bother looking to the mess of dead stranger that was currently on the floor. It wouldn't do anything. Castiel inched toward Dean, only taking a couple more steps before stopping in front of the hunter.

"Now Dean...Have I made my point?"


	2. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People deal with betrayal in different ways. Even love sick demons feel this from time to time.

"You what?!"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. The angel, or what was left of him, grinned back up at the demon hunter as he climbed out of the messy bed. Something about watching Dean seethe with anger really got him going. Maybe that was why he was constantly bringing people back to the room when Dean wasn't around.

"Come on now Dean. You can't honestly say your surprised with all this." By now the poor man he had picked up at the bar was long gone, which was probably the best choice this guy could have made all day. Too bad it was too late. It wouldn't take long for Dean to track him down and make the problem go away. That's what he was good at. Not this. Not the whole lets talk about our feelings. He wasn't good at it then. And he sure as hell wasn't about to be any better at it now.

"I wasn't surprised the first time. Or the second time. Or even the third time. But damnit Cas how many guys are you gonna sleep with just to prove a point?"

Dean's blood boiled as he stood at the foot of the bed. Castiel rose from the bed and stepped in his direction. It didn't take long till they were merely inches from one another. On any normal day they would be thrashing one another against the wall in heated passion. Not this time though. Dean had caught on to his game. He wasn't about to cave in and give this...This monster what he wanted. He glared daggers at the man standing before him, feeling a twicth in his right eye.

"You know what. Fuck this."

Castiel watched the tall hunter walk back toward the door. His head tilted slightly to the right. His eyes squinting in confusion. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" The angel asked in a low gruff voice. The hunter didn't turn back around. "To fix the problem." was all he said before slamming the door shut.

That was all no more than a couple hours ago. Dean was good at tracking things down. Before he became this thing, this new and improved Dean as some people liked to call it, he was a natural at it. But now, now that he had these powers, he was even better. The poor guy didn't have a chance.

"Come on man!" The poor guy Castiel decided to pick up at the bar slammed against the brick wall in the alley way. Grabbing for his head to feel the warmth of his blood he watched as the demon stalked toward him. His eyes pitch black and matching the darkness of the night. His eyes looked like that of a predator, stalking it's prey before the final plunge. Whatever courage this guy had before, that was long gone now. He had seen the error of his ways. Such a shame that it was too late. "Look I'm sorry dude okay. I promise you won't hear from me again. I didn't even know he was with someone!"

The young man spout off confession after confession. Dean found himself growing unamused as each second ticked on. From behind his back, latched onto his belt, Dean pulled the First Blade, fitting perfectly into the current scene. Eyes widened as the red head looked at the blade before looking back to the demon. He frantically looked in either direction. Hoping for a way out. It was too late. Dean had closed in and was ready for the kill. "What the hell man! It was just one time!"

Just one time. No. That wasn't it. This had happened far too many times, and he was tired of sitting by and watching the man he loved, well, the reflection of a man he once loved, play with his emotions. He was done feeling hurt. He was done hoping that maybe he could get through to him with passionate nights with the two of them. He was done with it all. It was his turn. It was his time to be in control. The hunter's hand covered the young man's mouth, taking in the muffled screams that followed. "That was one time too many my friend."

The blade plunged into flesh, a sense of power washing over Dean as he watched life leave the body he currently towered over. Much like a dance, the now lifeless body slid down the wall to the ground as Dean pulled the blade from his stomach. He gave it a quick wipe, before safely concealing it once again. His eyes flickered back to green orbs looking down at the bloody corpse. They had to go. They never stayed in one place too long. Not while Sammy was still hunting them. One dead body was enough. Well...One dead body in this town at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot in the series I will be writing concerning the ship of LeviathanCas and DemonDean. Constructive Criticism is appreciated but please be nice. I am still very new to writing fic. Comment and follow!


End file.
